If You Do Know
by DrewsGirl4Eva
Summary: Hey guys its Sapphire here with a brand new book! Its called If You Do Know and I will be updating it whenever I feel like writing onto it! Hope ya like and review if ya wish! Peace Out Sapphire Also the cover image is a pic of Honey and the series thing it came from was something I liked the name of, no specific. characterShipping, FateShipping and EmoShipping


**If You Do Know**

**Me: Hey guys guess whos back!**  
**Lily: Bob -_-**  
**Jakey: NO FRED!**  
**Me: WRONG! Its me... Sapphire...**  
**Scar: Sapphie what are we doing here? This isnt a contest shipping story!**  
**Me: Scarlette**  
**Scar: {cough} SCAR! { cough}**  
**Me: This is a brand new book! Basicly I update it whenever i feel like updating it...**  
**Scar: So basicly a book thats always on hold?**  
**Me: No its, well, ARGH! Scar you make things so difficult to explain o_o"**  
**Anyways lets do the disclaimer cause as you know, this may have a bit of pokemon in it... A WITTLE BIT! and it may be another high school story... But guys, this time it isnt pokemon characters but characters I made up!**  
**Scar: DrewsGirl4Eva doesnt own pokemon, but she does own the characters in the story! All of them!**  
**Flareon: FLARE FLAREON! {ACTION TIME!}**

* * *

Why did Kyra sign me up for school! You have to get up way to early! I was having fun going on a journey with my friends, but luckily most of them had to come aswell! It was only my first day at Oakwood High. {Anyone notice I seem to really like anything to do with outdoors?} I quickly got dressed in some skinny jeans with designer rips in them, some black and white sneakers and a white t-shirt with a red sleeveless vest over top, with a gold ribbon flowing down from it. My chestnut hair was down apart from 2 red ribbons on either side holding a bit of my long hair up. My Dark blue eyes were shining as my hair swayed down the stairs behing me. Oh yeah I didnt introduce myself did I? My name is Honey, Honey Craigs.  
"Kyra c'mon! We're meeting everyone at the park in 10 minutes! You better hurry up!" I shouted out to my twin sister.  
I grabbed a piece of toast before skipping out the door with a huge smile on my face. 'Damn I might be late!' I thought to myself. I sprinted towards the park, as fast as my legs could carry me. I was quite tall to be honest.  
" There you are Honey! I was waiting for you but you didnt show up earlier!" A girl with light blue hair came up to me.  
"Sorry Sapphie!" I apologised to her before skipping over to my other friends.

There was Sapphire. She had long light blue hair that she put behind a white headband with a bow. She also had on a long light blue t-shirt and a white skirt, that went well with her Light Sapphire eyes. She also wore some light blue sneakers.

Then there was Scar, Sapphie's Twin sister. She was wearing a red hoodie over a light blue t-shirt, some baggy navy pants and some black sneakers. She had dark colbalt eyes and light blue hair going darker near the tips of her hair and bangs.

Over by the shade underneath a tree was Lily. Lily had Black hair and violet eyes. She wore a green t-shirt with a skull on it, some black jeans and some red sneakers. She had her headphones in, probably listening to more music tracks she had made.

"Sorry im late guys!" I heard the voice of my sister, Kyra, Call out to us.

Kyra was the exact opposite of me! Well, sort of. She wore her Dark brown hair in a ponytail with some stray pieces of hair framing her face. She was wearing a light pink sundress and some sandals. Her light blue eyes shining. It looked like she was ready to go to the beach.

"C'mon guys I wanna go see what our new school is all about!" Sapphie exlaimed excitedly.  
We all agreed, whereas Lily just 'hn'ed' and shrugged. Me and Sapphie had a skipping contest to see who could get to school first, Our hair trailing out behind us. Unfortunately I tripped on the pavement and was awaiting my crash to the hot concrete, but it never came. I opened my eyes to be looking into chocolate brown ones.

It was a guy with alot of freckles and brownish black hair. His chocolate eyes were mesmerizing me into a trance until finally noticed who it was. My all time crush...  
"SAM!" I shouted.  
"Yes I believe that is my name, so dont wear it out" He said in his arrogant voice.  
Sam and I were rivals on me and my friends journey! He caused so much mischief but also got us out of alot of situations.  
"Its so good to see you Honey!" He exlaimed happily.  
I said nothing but ran up and hugged him. I noticed Sapphie had gone up to Jakey and Lily was talking to Philip.  
"Sam, where were you! I kept messaging you all summer but you never responded!" I said with a pout on my face.  
"Sorry Honey! Ya see, me and my family went on vacation, and I sorta left my phone at home, ehe."  
I rolled my eyes before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the office.  
"Honey! Slow down! Why are you in a rush?"  
"Time Tables!" I responded quickly, still holding his hand and running.  
"Hello may I help you?" The office lady asked us.  
"Can me and Sam have our time tables please?" I asked sweetly.  
"Sure you two love birds!"  
"Wha?" I asked before looking down at me and Sam's hands before realising we were still holding hands.  
"ehe" Sam chuckled nervously.  
"Here are your time tables you two. Have a nice first day!" She exclaimed happily whilst winking at us.  
I blushed a deep red and noticed Sam was trying to hold in his blush.  
"Sam lets get back to the others!" I exclaimed, and I started happily skipping towards where everyone else was.  
"Guys c'mon! Lets go to our first classes!"  
I started skipping with Sam running behind me. He grabbed my hand and I stopped. I looked at him and saw he had a blush on his face, probably not as deep as mine.  
"You don't mind do you?" He asked sweetly.  
I nodded and we walked while holding hands. Well I think I was skipping AGAIN.  
When I walked into class all the girls looked straight to Sam but all my friends and sister aww'ed.  
"Shut up!" I growled.  
Sam Smirked and chuckled at the same time **{Im pretty sure that you can do that, can you?}  
**"Aww ya embarrassed Sapphie?" He asked teasing me.  
"W-e-well, ummm, Well..." I stuttered.  
He chuckled again. His eyes sparkling something that I couldnt put my finger on. Happiness, Sadness... Love?  
"Alright class chat time is over, get to your desks so we can start todays lesson."  
Everyone scurried to their seats, eager to get this lesson done with.  
"Today we will be working in groups of 7 ok? The groups will be:  
Lily, Kyra, Sapphire, Jakey, Sam, Scar and..."  
The long pause was annoying me greatly.  
"Honey" He finally said.  
We all cheered and got some odd looks from the class.  
"Will that group quite down please?" He said, a small smile showing on his face.  
Sam and I ran up to the front of the class to get our sheet. When we went to get it, our hands touched and I blushed then looked down. I let him grab the piece of paper and I scurried back to the others, a obvious blush on my face.  
"Honey its obvious you like him! Why not ask him out?" Scar asked me.  
"WHAT! NO! I mean, well I do like him, but I dont think he likes me back."  
"NOPE your wrong!" Jakey said, "He said he really likes you, Honey!"  
A small smile appeared on my face as he got back.  
"Honey, whats got you so happy?" He questioned me, looking puzzled.  
"Nothing! Nothing at all Sam!" I squeaked out.

* * *

**_~Skipping To Lunch~_**

* * *

I skipped toward our table, well we claimed it so now its ours! My hair was flowing behind me. I was nearly there when I felt something grab my hand. I looked back to find Sam smiling at me.  
"Honey can we talk?" He asked me, he seemed a bit nervous.  
"Sure!" I said happily **{ Smile! =D }  
**He took me out the back of the school and led me to the schools flower garden. He sat on a bench and motioned for me to join him. I sat down beside him. Suddenly he became very interested in his shoes.  
"Honey," He started.  
"I've known you for quite a while now, 5 years to be exact, and I was maybe wondering, If, Umm" He started stuttering  
"Keep going" I asked him, being as sweet as I could  
"Do you wanna, maybe, umm, go out with me?"  
I stared at him while gaping. I was stunned. Jakey, the most dense guy I know, was right.  
"Look, if ya dont want to, its fine" He told me.  
"Sam, itll be awesome! Sure!" I exclaimed, overwhelmed with joy.  
"Sweet! Anyways I think we should go back to our table, the others will be worried."  
"Agreed!"  
We held hands and walked back to the table, me skipping / dragging him along behind me. I was just so happy!  
"Sam! Honey! Where were you? We were so worried!" Sapphie jumped up and hugged me.  
"Its ok! Ill tell ya what happened after school ok?  
"Ok!"

* * *

**~ Skipping To After School ~**

* * *

"Bye Sam!" I called out to him.  
He waved in recognition to say goodbye and walked off.  
"Honey! Get over here now! You promised to tell us after school! You didnt forget, did you?" Sapphie called out to me.  
Damn I had hoped she had forgotten.  
"Fine! Basicly Sam asked me out, I said yes so we are getting together this weekend."  
"Eek! I so have to go get you ready!" Sapphie exclaimed.  
"Next up is getting Sapphie and Jakey together!" Scar said.  
"Then Lily and Philip!" exclaimed Kyra  
"NO WAY!" They both shouted in unision.  
We all chuckled while they blushed furiously.  
"Anyways Honey, lets go home. Mom might get worried." Kyra exclaimed to me.  
"Kay! Bye guys see ya tomorrow!" I exclaimed, Skipping off to our house.

* * *

**¬~Going to their house ~**

* * *

"Mom me and Kyra are home!" I shouted out.  
No reply.  
She must be still at work. I ran upstairs and went into my room, shutting the door on the way in.  
I decided to go on MSN and the only person on was Sam

{ Honey / **Sam **}

Hey Sam!  
**Hey Honey!  
**Whatcha up to?  
**Nm u?  
**Nm either.  
**gtg dinner. ttyt  
**Bye...

I got dressed into my pj's and went downstairs to grab a snack before going to be.  
"Mom said she wont be coming home tonight Sapphie. Shes sorting something out with dad." Kyra told me.  
I nodded before grabbing a granola bar and heading off to bed.  
I had nothing in my mind apart from one question I needed to ask my friends...

_If You Do Know..._

* * *

**Me: well that's 2 days worth of writing xD  
Jakey: IM NOT DENSE!  
Everyone: YES YOU ARE!  
Me: well then I hope you guys liked this chapter of the book and review if ya feel nice! anyways until next tim  
Peace Out**

_**~Sapphire**_


End file.
